Wilder Ghul
Feral ghoul reaver Feral ghoul roamer Feral trooper ghoul Glowing one Glowing trooper ghoul Glowing ghoul jumpsuit Overseer Vault dweller Vault security guard Vault security officer Vault technician |game5 =FOBOS |articles5 =Glowing one |game7 =VB |articles7 =Endless walker }} Wilde Ghule''' (auch bekannt als "Hirnlose Zombies",In-game name in Fallout.[1] 'Ghul Crazies,'In-game name in Fallout 2.[1] 'Wilde Nekrotische Post-Menschen,'Doctor Barrows terminal entry in Fallout 3. '''Zombies oder einfach Wilde) sind Ghule die ihre Fähigkeit zum rationalen Handeln und Denken verloren haben und äußerst aggressiv sind. Dies stellt auch einen der Gründe für die Diskriminierung zivilisierter Ghule durch andere Ödländer dar. Hintergrund Biologie Die Gehirn-Struktur eines wilden Ghuls legt die Vermutung nahe, daß die Fähigkeit der Regeneration, über die "normale" Ghule verfügen, sich nicht auf die Gehirnregionen erstreckt, die für die höheren Denkprozesse zuständig sind. Dieses Phänomen wurde vom Ghul-Wissenschaftler Barrows erforscht und ist unter dem Namen "Wilde Post-Nekrotische Dystrophie" ''bekannt. Trotz ihrem Mangel an höherer Hirnfunktion, die sie als Menschen hatten, sind einige Wilde Ghule, wie z.B. die ghulifizierten Security Officers aus Vault 34, dennoch in der Lage, einfache Sprachfetzen zu grölen. Diese Fähigkeit haben auch die Trogs aus The Pitt. Es kann also davon ausgegangen werden, dass das Sprachzentrum trotz des fortgeschrittenen Verfalls noch relativ in Takt ist. Auf Grund des kritischen Zustandes ihrer Gehirne sind die Wilden Ghule äußerst verwahrlost und abgemagert. Es ist bisher unklar, ob dies einen neurobiologischen oder psychologischen Ursprung hat, allerdings konnte festgestellt werden, dass aus der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossene oder in Isolation lebende Ghule eher zur "Verwilderung" neigen. Es ist auch denkbar, dass es sich bei der "''Wilden Post-Nekrotischen Dystrophie" um einen schleichenden Prozess handelt, der irgendwann alle Ghule betrifft. Dem entgegen steht allerdings die Tatsache, dass viele Ghule, die während des Großen Krieges entstanden und somit über 200 Jahre alt sind, keinerlei Anzeichen von "Verwilderung" erkennen lassen. Eine weitere Theorie besagt, dass die Degenerationsrate von verschiedenen sozialen und persönlichen Aspekten der betroffenen Ghule abhängt bzw. diese beeinflussen. Wie normale Ghule sind Wilde Ghule nicht nur extrem resistent gegenüber Radioaktivität, sie werden durch diese auch geheilt. Dies kann bei einem Angriff eines Leuchtenden in der Nähe anderer Ghule beobachtet werden. M.A.R.Go.T. gibt zudem Auskunft darüber dass Wilde Ghule keinerlei eigene Körperwärme abgeben. Verhalten Wilde Ghule bevorzugen oft dunkle, kühle Behausungen wie z.B. Kellerräume oder U-Bahnanlagen. Sie verlassen diese nur zur Jagd. Allerdings ist der Glaube, dass Wilde Ghule das Licht fürchten und meiden, falsch. Isabella Proud`s Forschungen ergaben dass es sich dabei um einen Mythos handelt. Ein Musterbeispiel dafür ist der Warrington-Güterbahnhof. Auch im Mojave-Ödland sind viele Wilde Ghule während des Tages im Freien unterwegs. Wilde Ghule aller Typklassem sind Nomaden und wandern von Ort zu Ort, wobei sie sich zum Großteil von Aas ernähren. Sie scheuen sich aber auch nicht alle anderen Lebewesen anzugreifen. Wilde Ghule sind Nomaden und ziehen als solche von Ort zu Ort und ernhären sich dabei von Aas oder Beute, die sie unterwegs finden. Während der Wanderung greifen sie alle nicht-Ghul Lebewesen an. Wilde Ghule kommunizieren untereinander mittels Schnaufen und Krächzen. Wenn sie andere Lebewesen oder potenzielle Beute entdecken, schreien sie auf, um andere Ghule zu alamieren und gehen dann gemeinsam zum Agriff über. Es gibt unter den Ghule keine Rangordnung und eine Attacke verläuft ohne jegliche Taktik, dafür aber umso rasender. Auf Grund dieser Angriffsweise besteht besonders in engen und abgeschlossenen Bereichen wie z.B. der Vault 34 die Gefahr, einfach überrant zu werden. Wilde Ghule benutzen in der Regel keine Waffen sondern greifen mit bloßen Händen bzw. Klauen an. Allerdings benutzen die Ghule in Camp Searchlight ihre Schusswaffen zum Angriff. Dies liegt wahrscheinlich an der Tatsache, dass diese Ghule erst kurz im Zustand der "Verwilderung" leben und deshalb ihre Gehirne noch nicht schwer geschädigt wurden. Wilde Ghule sind nicht sonderlich schlau. Sie bewegen sich jedoch meist in Gruppen und bleiben dabei nahe an radioaktiv verstrahlten Gebieten, was für eine gewisse Intelligenz oder einem vorhandenen Überlebensinstinkt spricht. Ghul Maske Eine interessante Tatsache bezüglich des Verhaltens Wilder Ghule ist, dass sie sich mit recht einfachen Mitteln täuschen lassen. Die Ghul Maske ist eigentlich nichts anderes als der ausgehölte Kopf eines Ghuls, aber dieses Item verhindert, dass die Wilden Ghule den Spieler angreifen, da sie ihn als einen der ihren erkennen. Während man die Ghul Maske trägt (oder einen Stealth Boy benutzt) kann man das Verhalten der Wilden Ghule sehr gut beobachten. Die Ghule schnüffeln in der Luft, bücken sich auf der Suche nach Nahrung oder zucken spastisch mit ihren Gliedmaßen. Sie zeigen in der Anwesenheit des Spielers, wenn dieser die Ghul Maske trägt, Zeichen von Verwirrtheit, so als könnten sie spüren, dass etwas in ihrer Nähe nicht stimmt. Sollte der Spieler dabei den Ghulen zu nahe kommen, "erschnüffleln" sie ihn als Mensch und greifen dann unbarmherzig an. Wenn der Spieler die Maske nicht abnimmt oder die Ghule provoziert, wird er auch nicht angegriffen. Die Ghul Maske kann der Spieler von Roy Phillips erhalten. Varianten Wilder Ghul Wilde Ghule (auch bekannt unter den Namen "verrückte Ghule" oder "hirnlose Ghule") sind die Standart-Variante der Wilden Ghule. Sie sind nur mit einem Paar Shorts bekleidet und sind schwächer als die menschlichen Standart-Gegner. Sie können mit ein bis zwei gezielten Kopfschüssen aus jeder Schusswaffe oder mit einem plaziertem Schlag einer Nahkampfwaffe ausgeschaltet werden. Auch wenn sie mit ohrenbetäubendem Schreien und hoher Geschwindigkeit angreifen sind sie doch nur in der Überzahl oder bei niedriger Level-Stufe eine Gefahr für den Spieler. Einige Ghule unterscheiden sich je nach Typ durch ihre Körperfarbe. Die unterschiedlichen Farben rühren daher, dass die Menschen vor ihrer Ghulifizierung auch unterschiedliche Hautfarben hatten Streunender Wilder Ghul Einige streunende wilde Ghule im Ödland der Hauptstadt tragen noch Teile alter Kampfrüstungen und sind um einiges widerstansfähiger als die Standart-Variante. Sie vertragen wesentlich mehr Schaden, bevor sie zu Boden gehen. Es ist möglich dass es sich bei dieser Variante um U.S. Soldaten handelt, die in voller Kampfmontur ghulifiziert wurden. Allerdings erscheinen streunende wilde Ghule auch in der Mojave-Wüste nicht anders als die Standart-Ghule. Sie sind nicht sehr häufig anzutreffen. Sie können in bis zu 5 Personen umfassenden Gruppen gefunden werden, zumeist in Gebieten mit hoher Ghul-Population (z.B. im Geschichtsmuseum). Leuchtende Glowing ones or luminous necrotic post-humans are ghouls who absorbed so much radiation that they glow in the dark, being living conduits of radiation. In daylight they simply appear to be incredibly pale feral ghouls, but in darkness they glow with a vivid yellow-green hue, their opaque skeletons clearly visible as in an X-ray. Approaching a fallen glowing one can cause minor exposure to radiation, so they can still be dangerous to normal humans even after their death. They are often considered outsiders even by other (non-feral) ghouls, they are also one of the rarest of the feral ghouls. While there are many glowing ones that kept their normal human intellectual abilities in the Core Region, it seems that nearly all of them in the Capital Wasteland and the Mojave Wasteland have become feral. The Capital Wasteland and some Mojave Wasteland glowing ones can also emit an incandescent wave of radiation at will from their bodies, which they use to heal themselves and any surrounding ghouls while damaging their enemies. Even though being considered outcasts, other feral ghouls seem to follow them, as they are attracted to the lethal doses of radiation the glowing ones emit from their bodies. All glowing ones in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas are feral with the exception of Jason Bright. In Los, the glowing ghouls are among the members of the Church of the Lost, a ghoul cult dedicated to protection of the Secret Vault. Interestingly, they are less affected by radiation than their comrades from the Capital Wasteland and the West Coast's Core Region. Plündernder Wilder Ghul Feral ghoul reavers appear in the Fallout 3 add-ons Broken Steel and Point Lookout and also can be found in Fallout: New Vegas in the Mojave Wasteland. They are much more combat-worthy than other ghouls and wear what appears to be the remnant of Metal armor. They also have the ability to rip radioactive gore off themselves and hurl it like a grenade. Aside from the damage they can inflict, they also have great endurance and boast one of the highest HPs in the game, being able to survive even attacks from the Fat Man. Their lunge attacks (much like a deathclaws') can send the player a good distance back, and can even have a high level player crippled and dead in a short amount of time. Sumpfghul Swamp ghouls are feral ghouls which exclusively inhabit the swamps of Point Lookout. Swamp ghouls wear a tattered pair of shorts commonly worn by tribals, hinting that they were once tribals who didn't eat their punga fruit. They are found in massive numbers in and around Turtledove Detention Camp. They still exhibit the same characteristics of the feral ghoul, but are more grey in their skins general appearance and are also considerably weaker, but also tend to be in greater numbers. Ewiger Wanderer The Endless Walk is the punishment in which a ghoul from the Reservation is stripped of every worldly possession, including clothing, and sent marching into the wasteland. No ghoul has ever come back from the Endless Walk (note that after being exiled from the Reservation, Otto Stead was saved by Governor Dodge at Hoover Dam). Another source of Endless Walkers in the Boulder area is the Crater, the remains of what was once NORAD. Not all endless walkers end up scorpion food, at least not at first. On those rare occasions when one survives more than one year in the wasteland, they turn into wandering, voracious creatures on an endless quest for flesh. Due to their prolonged, open exposure to the desert sun, high radiation, and other hardships of the wasteland, these unfortunate ghouls, who were banished naked from the Reservation, look like walking, sun bleached chunks of beef jerky. Their constant exposure to the hot sun and high levels of radiation has caused their skin to toughen into natural, hardened leather, but at the same time, their ability to reason has been completely lost. Vorkommen Feral ghouls appear in Fallout (in random encounters, as "mindless ghouls"), Fallout 2 (as "ghoul crazies"), Fallout 3 (where they are actually named "feral ghouls" for the first time), Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel and were due to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios (as "endless walker"). Galerie File:Feralstory.JPG|Fallout 3 feral ghoul concept art. FO3 feral ghoul.jpg|A feral ghoul in Fallout 3. Referenzen en:Feral ghoul ru:Дикий гуль Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Ghule